Spiraling Maelstrom in the Endless Chaos
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: Just after the seal was formed, Kaguya used Yomotsu Hirasaka to send Naruto into a new world. Now, our favorite blonde has to find a way to survive, especially since he's gotten involved in the supernatural part of the world. Oh, and not only is he going out with a fallen angel, he also has to train a certain pervert.
1. Prologue

**I was getting so many ideas that I decided to put it into a new story. Anyways, my sister sushidish14 has published a story, so please go check it out when you have time. You don't have to, though. It's only if you want to. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky while walking to Kuoh Academy. He was a young man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had lightly tanned skin, like he was born under the sun. His face was heart-shaped, and there were three whisker-like marks on each cheek, giving him the appearance of a fox. Standing at the height of 5'4", he didn't seem very intimidating for a boy who was seventeen years old. Naruto wore the male school uniform for Kuoh Academy: a black blazer with white strips and a white collar and black pants. Under the blazer, he wore a fishnet mesh shirt.

"I still can't believe that this happened," sighed the teenage soldier. Apparently, during the fight with Kaguya, the goddess managed to send him away using her Yomotsu Hirasaka just after he and Sasuke had tagged her and sealed her away. He had then landed in this world, having been left in a desert. Thank the holy log that he had Shukaku in him! If the sand demon wasn't in him, Naruto would have surely died in the vast landscape. He then spent the next month finding civilization. After he had done so, he quickly hid in dark alleys and took money and clothes off the unconscious bodies of the thugs who thought he was an easy target. Afterwards, he spent time in the libraries, learning as much as he could with the discreet use of shadow clones transformed as other people. Hey, just because he hated Icha Icha didn't mean he hated reading!

Naruto then moved to Japan, as the people in the country spoke the same language as him. He made fake birth certificates so the government wouldn't investigate his sudden appearance. Eventually, he had bought a house in Kuoh, and applied to the school in order to blend in as well as learn more about the world. While in the school, he had noticed that the student council members and the members of the Occult Research Club had higher energy signatures than the other students. Well, actually they were the only people in the school with energy. After investigating, he found out that none of them were human. In fact, they were devils. Not figuratively, but literally devils.

However, one of them stood out. Koneko Toujou had chakra. He couldn't believe it at first, but the petite white haired girl with blank golden-brown eyes had the same form of energy as him. He decided to try to get closer to her, and to his surprise, it worked. Now, they were good friends, but he could tell that she and the other devils were monitoring him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto noticed that he had arrived at school. Kuoh Academy had recently turned co-ed a year ago, so the female to male ratio was roughly three to one. Naruto was rather popular with the females, meaning that the males didn't really like him. "Naruto-sama!" "Please be my boyfriend!" "Marry me!" "Impregnate me with your hot sticky semen!" The blonde heard the girls' cries and shuddered at the last one. At any moment, the boys were going to- "Why does that punk even come here?" "Damn you, you fucking bishie!" "Do the world a favor and die, blondie!" Yep, there they were. The classic insults that Naruto received almost every day. Naruto sighed and said, "Please, stop it. All of you. Why can't we all just get along?" The girls swooned at his question, while a certain brown haired boobie loving pervert silently agreed with the blonde **(A.N. his lack of animosity towards Naruto will be explained later on)**.The other boys, however, started yelling obscenities even more at Naruto. Sighing again, the blonde thought, _'And this is a good day at Kuoh Academy. Yippee.'_

 **Chapter One is done! Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out for now because it's nearly 10:30 at night right now and sleep looks very appealing.**


	2. The Storm Approaches

**Well, I might as well make this one of my main stories (even though this is one of my only two stories that are in progress) because this story has such good reception.**

 **Here are the poll results:**

 **Asia-11**

 **OC-10**

 **Irina-7**

 **Akeno-3**

 **Ravel-2**

 **Trihexa-2**

 **Ophis-2**

 **Koneko-1**

 **Xenovia-1**

 **Kalawarner-1**

 **Gabriel-1**

 **Other-1**

 **Kuroka-0**

 **It looks like Asia is winning so far with the OC close behind, but only time will tell. Poll stays up until the part of the Fallen Angel Arc where the church is stormed. Then a poll for if Mittelt should be a tsundere will go up, since I got a couple reviews that said that they wanted Mittelt to be a tsundere. So quickly vote who you want to have Issei paired with while there's still time! Well, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Issei Hyoudou was rather strange. He was a boy about seventeen years old. He had wild brown hair that seemed more wavy than spiky. He had brown eyes and wore the male Kuoh Academy uniform, but wore a red t-shirt under the blazer. What made him different was that while he _was_ extremely perverted, he was one of the only boys in the school who didn't hate Naruto **(A.N. Whoever guesses the other boy correctly gets a cookie from Ruby Rose's secret cookie stash)** for being popular with the girls. In fact, he respected the blonde for who he was. After all, it was improper to not respect your neighbor, especially if he helped out your family whenever he could. Issei actually looked up to Naruto, hoping that he could be as respected and talented as him.

As Issei walked throughout the city one day after school, he ran into a girl he thought was cute. She had long black hair, violet eyes, large breasts that seemed to be D-cup, and a slender figure. She shyly said to him, "Hello Issei. My name's Yuuma Amano. I'm sorry to do this suddenly, but I was always too scard to do it until now. WI've liked you for a long time, so… so.. willyougooutwithme?" Issei, confused, asked, "Sorry, Yuuma-chan, but can you repeat that last part?" Yuuma blushed heavily and repeated, "Will you go out with me?" Smiling, the Sacred Gear carrier exclaimed, "Of course! I mean, it would be rude if I said no!" It would be noted that having Naruto as a neighbor gave Issei more self-control.

Yuuma's face burst into a large smile and cried, "Thank you! So, how does next week sound for our date?" Issei said, "Sounds good. Well, see you then. Here's my number." After the two exchanged contact information, Issei went home, much happier than he had been earlier. He never saw Yuuma's face warp into a cruel and sadistic grin. "He's so easy to manipulate," said Raynare. She never noticed that a certain blonde was standing behind a tree, observing what had happened.

…

Naruto was lost in thought as he walked to school. He was reflecting on what had happened the previous night. He didn't notice the girl until it was too late. He ended up knocking down Akeno Himejima, one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh. Akeno was a girl about his age, with long black hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon ('I love her style already,' thought Naruto), what were probably G-cup breasts, and an hourglass figure that would make many women jealous. Her violet eyes narrowed as she got up. "You know, it's not nice to make a lady fall down." said Akeno as she glared at Naruto. 'Great. I just _had_ to knock over one of the devils,' thought Naruto. Already, glares were leveled at him. Surprisingly, he just lost all his fangirls and now everyone hated him. _Everyone._

Thinking quickly on how to save himself, Naruto asked, "Lady? What lady? I don't see any lady," As the killing intent rose in the air, he added in, "I see a goddess who just compared herself to an ordinary human." Yep, now the killing intent rose… wait, that was just the boys. Naruto spared a glance at his fellow students. While the boys hated him even more, it seemed that all the girls loved him again. No wait, they loved him even more than before. "Kyaaa~! Naruto-sama called Akeno-oneesama a goddess!" "Uwaaa~! Naruto-sama is so sweet!" "Give me your babies!"

Just so you know, that last comment was made by the same girl who made that last comment in the previous chapter.

Akeno blushed furiously at the comment, not expecting Naruto to make such an effective comeback and gain the advantage in their short talk. She quickly walked away from the scene, hoping to find her friend Rias. She found her standing at a window in a room on the third floor of one of the school buildings. Rias Gremory was a young woman the same age as Akeno. She had long red hair, turquoise eyes, a beautiful figure, and large breasts, although they weren't as large as Akeno's. She said, "Akeno, who was that boy?" The black haired girl responded, "That was Naruto Uzumaki, a student who moved in a couple months ago. Why do you ask? Are you interested in him?" The redhead sputtered and stuttered out denials.

…

By the time it was lunch, Naruto was on the move to get to the roof. Turns out, if you were very popular, everyone wanted to sit with you. Koneko was already there, waiting for him. Naruto smiled and rubbed the top of Koneko's head. He said, "Hey, Koneko-chan." The girl smiled faintly and replied, "Hello, Naruto-senpai." They both ate their lunch, ejoying the silence. Naruto then spoke up. "Koneko, I have something to ask you. The girl's eyes widened and a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind. What would he ask? Was her going to ask her out? "Why do you have chakra?" Koneko suddenly looked up, stunned. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. Naruto said, "Don't lie. I can tell you have chakra. In fact, you're the only person in the city who has chakra. So you better explain. I was being honest about being your friend, but this is a matter that I can't ignore. So tell me, how do you have chakra?" Koneko looked down in defeat, knowing that what she said would endanger her friend. She silently hoped that Rias would be able to help protect Naruto.

Meanwhile, Issei introduced Yuuma to his friends, completely unaware of the fact that the girl was suppressing the urge to kill them right on the spot. Rias watched them, silently planning on making Issei a part of her peerage in order to help break off a certain marriage contract. Akeno stood behind her, sending a deathly glare at Raynare.

 **The second chapter is done! Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. As a reminder, the poll for if Mittelt should be a tsundere or not will go up after the Issei's pairing poll is closed. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	3. Crossing the Threshold

**Ha! I'm still alive! After Ruby found out about the cookie thing, she tried to kill me, but I said I was a civilian with only enough aura to be a normal civilian, and not enough to even be the weakest huntsman. So she resorted to beating my chest with her fists. It didn't help that the song "Poka Poka Shiteru Dake" was playing at the moment. She was so adorable… *sniff* I just had to record it to prove that it is possible for a girl to look so cute. I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **But I'm getting off topic, so here are the poll results:**

 **Asia-33**

 **OC-21**

 **Irina-12**

 **Ravel-8**

 **Akeno-4**

 **Ophis-4**

 **Xenovia-3**

 **Koneko-3**

 **Trihexa-2**

 **Kalawarner-2**

 **Kuroka-2**

 **Gabriel-1**

 **Other-1**

 **Wow. Asia is on fire! Now, then I have a rant that I really need to let out, because I don't know how much longer I can hold in the frustration. There's an obnoxious author (who happens to not have any stories published, so they're not one to talk), Ahemaru 'Ahegao' Henriku, who is being a really nit-picking person. Look at their review: "hmmm… 1k words is not enough you even have a lot of grammar error here and other also Ruby found out that you are giving her secret cookie stash that she hid away and she is going Reaper mode hunting you." And no, I didn't change anything. One: I'm a native English speaker. I know what I'm doing. Two: I reread the whole thing _at least_ FIVE times and fixed the mistakes I found. Three: I find this review lacking in ethos. I counted at least _three_ grammatical errors! Not to mention it's a run-on sentence, which is a BIG example of improper use of grammar. AND part of it doesn't even make sense, even though the message is understood. AND their review for Storm of the Broken Blade was _filled_ with grammatical errors. Ahoge, I said _constructive_ criticism appreciated, not plain old criticism appreciated. Also, it's hard to find you credible if your reviews are filled with grammatical errors. Rant over. I don't mean to be rude, but this is something that I needed to let out. Well, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I see… so you're a nekoshou, one of the last two to be exact. That explains why you smelled like a cat." Koneko's eyes widened and she suddenly looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto explained, "You smell different from the others. The student council and the Occult Research Club smell more demonic, while you smell like a cat, as I said earlier. And I know that they're not human either. I know that they're devils. Plus, you're a nekoshou turned devil, and that Akeno girl seems to only be part devil, like you. But her other half seems to be some form of corrupted light energy… Care to explain more?" Koneko sighted, and sadly began explaining the supernatural world to her friend. She silently hoped that her best friend would be safe, knowing that he lived in a very dangerous world.

…

Naruto looked down in thought as he walked home. He was thinking about what his petite friend told him about the supernatural world. The blonde then chuckled when he remembered the concerned look on Koneko's face. Naruto muttered, "Really, Koneko-chan? I know that you care about me, but I'm capable of defending myself." He arrived at his house, took a deep breath, and then entered the door. Otose Kirii was waiting for him on the other side. She was about 5'8" a good four inches taller than him. She had white hair and piercing orange eyes-well, an eye with a piercing gaze because her left eye was covered by a large black eye-patch. A scar was visible and was rather large and wide, running from under the eye-patch to her jaw. She wore a maid uniform, but what many did not know was that she had many knives and guns under the dress. Otose said, "Welcome home, Naruto-sama." Naruto smiled and said, "Otose, there's no need to be so stiff. You can relax for now." The maid nodded and faintly smiled. "If you wish, Naruto-sama." Otose then walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning her head back and letting out a sigh.

Naruto walked over to Otose and sat next to her, relaxing as well. He said, "Otose, I made contact with the supernatural. Whether we like it or not, we're involved in what happens with them, now." The maid grunted, obviously upset at the current events. "Great. Now we're in deep shit if any of the supernatural beings decide to approach us." "Yeah… Looks like it, Otose," replied the blonde. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naruto closed his eyes, and channeling chakra to the seal hidden on the front door, checked who it was.

The teen had a visible scowl on his face as he walked to the door. However, he quickly replaced it with a gentle smile as he opened the door. Rias stood in front of him, her hands placed on her hips. She said, "What's this I hear about you and Akeno knocking each other down in front of the school?" Naruto blinked at her bluntness and replied, "It was an accident. We weren't looking where we were going," and started to frown. Rias frowned as well and left, clearly not happy. She whispered, "I'll get Issei in my peerage, no matter what it takes…" Little did she know Naruto heard her silent muttering. He said, "Not if I can help it." He went back to Otose and spoke to her about what happened.

…

It was the day of Issei's date. The brunette gulped nervously as he tugged on the front of shirt, waiting for Yuuma to show up. "Issei-kun! I'm so sorry I'm late!" He turned around and saw Yuuma running towards him. She was wearing a simple pink dress, and had a small matching purse. "It's alright, Yuuma-chan, I got here not too long ago myself!" exclaimed Issei. Yuuma sighed in relief and smiled. "Really? I'm glad that you're not angry!" Issei smiled and said, "Come on, let's get going" and offered his arm, which Yuuma accepted.

A few hours later, their date ended in the park. "So Yuuma, did you enjoy our date?" Yuuma nodded and said, "Issei, there's something I want to ask you." The brunette perked up and thought, _'Yes! This is the part where she asks for a kiss, right?'_ Yuuma leaned in and whispered, "Will you die for me?" Before Issei could register the question, a spear of light was stabbed into his chest. "W-wha…" The boy looked up at Raynare and weakly asked, "Why… Why did you do this?" She smirked and replied, "Don't blame me. Blame God for making you this way." Raynare then let out her wings and flew away, leaving a large amount of black feathers in the area.

Naruto quickly body flickered to Issei, checking on the hole in his chest. He also sensed Rias approaching the area. Suddenly, his prankster instincts kicked in, and he smiled. The blonde quickly summoned two Truth-Seeking Balls and shaped them to form devil wings, and they stuck to his back. Naruto then channeled his chakra to the sun mark on his hand. The moment the white circle on his palm touched the dying boy's chest, a golden glow erupted from the ground, and Issei's wound started to heal. In mere seconds, the hole was gone and Issei was unconscious from the blood loss and sudden healing. Naruto then slung his neighbor over his shoulder, and once more body flickered to Issei's house.

Rias growled in anger as she saw Naruto leave. Not only did she fail to get Issei, it seemed that there were more devils in the city of Kuoh. She remembered seeing the wings on Naruto's back, as well as the golden glow erupting from the ground around Issei's body. Light coming from the ground was common when resurrecting someone as an evil piece, and this only further angered Rias, believing that Issei ended up in another king's peerage. "Just you wait, Uzumaki… I _will_ get Issei one way or another. She never knew that she had been pranked by the infamous Prankster King.

…

Issei woke up in bed. He muttered, "What happened?" A voice he didn't recognize replied, "You were attacked by a fallen angel. You're lucky that Naruto-sama was there to save you." The brunette jumped and nearly screamed. He managed to say, "Who are you?" The woman said, "I am Otose Kirii. I am Naruto-sama's maid." Issei was silent for a moment, and then quietly asked, "So everything last night was real?" To his despair, Otose nodded. "You should get ready for school. Meet me at the front of the school after classes end. Naruto-sama and I will explain things then. Before that, keep your mouth shut. We don't need you drawing unnecessary attention." Just then, Issei's mother walked in. She saw Otose and cried, "Darling! Our baby brought home a woman!" The boy's father came up just as quick and yelled, "My son! You have truly become a man!" Both husband and wife hugged each other and burst into tears. Otose twitched and said, "I am Naruto-sama's maid, Otose Kirii. Your son had tripped and hit his head on the ground last night when walking home. Naruto-sama merely asked me to watch over Issei-san for the night to make sure he is okay." His parent stopped crying and in unison, said, "Oh. Sorry." They thanked her and offered to let her have breakfast with them. Otose accepted, seeing no reason to refuse. Issei sighed, realizing that it would be hours before he got answers. He wondered what his neighbor had to do with what happened, not knowing that the answers would literally change his world.

 **The third chapter is done! And yes, I used Otose from Domina no Do. Anyways, please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. As a reminder, the poll for if Mittelt should be a tsundere or not will go up after the Issei's pairing poll is closed. And Ahoge, please refrain from using bad grammar when leaving reviews. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	4. Entering the Unknown

**So, over 9,000 views already and the story's under a month old. This is kinda cool. This is my most popular story so far. I found this story to be the easiest one to write, so this one will probably update the most.**

 **Here are the poll results:**

 **Asia-48**

 **OC-34**

 **Irina-16**

 **Ravel-10**

 **Xenovia-8**

 **Akeno-5**

 **Koneko-5**

 **Kalawarner-5**

 **Ophis-4**

 **Trihexa-2**

 **Kuroka-2**

 **Other-2**

 **Gabriel-1**

 **Asia is still in the lead, with the OC as a close(ish) second.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Naruto nodded at Issei at the school gates. He walked over and whispered, "Remember, not a word. There is more to the world than you think. The supernatural exists. We'll talk later. And don't mention Yuuma. And do _not_ accept the invitation if Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, or the student council if they ask to meet with you." Nervously, the brunette nodded. He trusted his neighbor. If he couldn't, who could he trust? Issei said, "Alright, but I want an explanation for why your maid was in my room." In order to make sure that anyone who overheard the pervert wouldn't try to find out more, Naruto said, "I told her to make sure you were okay after what happened last night."

Issei nodded, satisfied with the answer. "After what happened last night?" said a voice behind them. Both boys jumped in surprise and spun around. Sona Sitri, the student council president, was standing behind them. She had chin-length dark hair, and small framed glasses covered her narrowed eyes. Her body development was above average, but her breasts weren't inhumanely large, like two certain devils. Sona's eyes narrowed even more as she asked again, "What happened last night?"

Naruto said, "Issei hurt himself falling down last night. He hit his head." Sona nodded and walked away. The two friends looked at each other and nodded before going their own ways. She muttered, "Why did Rias say that Uzumaki was a devil? His aura is completely human… I should look into this." She walked away, lost in thought.

Naruto, looking across the courtyard, made eye contact with Akeno, who noticed him instantly. She walked over to him and said, "I was surprised that you were so bold the other day." The surrounding students gasped, clearly jumping to conclusions. Thinking quickly, Naruto said, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who tackled me and got on top of me. You know that I'm saving my virginity for someone I love, right? I'm not going to give it to someone I don't know that well."

Akeno stumbled, clearly shocked at how he turned the tables on her once more. She frowned, upset at how she couldn't get Naruto to be flustered from her teasing. Suddenly, the school bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at Issei and Naruto, but they were gone.

…

Naruto and Issei were walking home when Yuuto Kiba approached them. With his eyes closed and smiling, he said, "Hello, Rias-buchou sent me to tell you that she has requested for you both to meet her in the Occult Research Club meeting room. Please follow me as I am to be your escort." The blonde bishounen promptly waited for an answer. After a minute or two of silence, he realized something was wrong and opened his eyes, only to see that nobody was in front of him. He twitched and left to report to Rias, who would definitely be upset.

The thing was, Naruto and Issei didn't even notice Yuuto, even when he spoke.

After a few minutes, the duo arrived at Naruto's house, after dropping Issei's belongings in his room and telling his parents that he would be spending time with the blonde. Otose was waiting for the two when they entered. Naruto said,"It's safe to talk here. Now ask your questions." Issei promptly asked, "What was Yuuma?" The blonde said, "She's a fallen angel- an angel that fell from grace due to being influenced by at least one of the seven sins. And yes, the supernatural world is real. Next." "What are you?" Naruto looked at Issei in the eyes, and said, "Never reveal this information, do you understand?" The brunette nodded, nervous at how serious his friend was, and he rarely saw Naruto get serious unless the matter was very important. "I'm a human, but not from this dimension. I'm from another world, where everyone has an energy called chakra. But here, it seems that only youkai have chakra. And just so you know, Koneko-chan is a youkai."

Issei couldn't stop shaking. He realized that he lived in a dangerous world, and he could die any moment. He looked at Otose, and asked, "What about her?" Otose bluntly said, "I'm human as well. I'm just superior to many other humans." She promptly showed off the scars on her arms, scaring Issei even more. Naruto then said, "In order to help you survive, I'm going to train you. And at all costs, do _not_ trust Rias Gremory or her club. Koneko, however, you can trust just a little. But to be safe, avoid interacting with the Occult Research Club until further notice." The brunette, confused, asked, "Why can't I trust Rias-senpai or her club?"

The blonde sighed and said, "When I saved your life, I sensed Rias hiding in the trees. In fact, I sensed her following you throughout your entire date with Yuuma. She's a devil, literally. In fact, the entire Occult Research Club and the student council are composed of devils. They can resurrect the dead to be their servants. My guess is, Rias was planning to let the fallen angel kill you then bring you back as her slave. After all, she _is_ the king of her peerage, and peerage members are considered the king's slaves in a sense." As Issei took in the information, Naruto continued. "I can see why that cherry head wanted to have you in her peerage. I can sense a deep power within you. Well, bump my fist with your fist. We're going to find the source of that power." Issei, confused, mere complied and fist bumped with Naruto.

…

Issei opened his eyes and found himself in an endless dark void. A hand fell on his shoulder and he twisted around, only to see Naruto standing behind him calmly. "Welcome to your mindscape," he said calmly, "now let's find that source." They didn't search for long. They soon found a large red dragon staring at them. Issei screamed in fear as Naruto and the dragon stared at each other. Finally, the dragon spoke.

 **"Stop screaming, you're hurting my ears!"** yelled the dragon. Naruto whacked Issei on the back of the head, which calmed down the brunette. Taking a deep breath, Issei asked, "Who are you?" The dragon snorted and proclaimed, **"I am Ddraig, your partner. And you're my host."** Issei gaped and said, "Will you help me get strong to protect myself and my family and friends?" Ddraig laughed and said, **"You're an interesting one. All my other hosts wanted power to destroy! Very well, I'll help. So, do you want to give up part of your body to weild my power or become a humanoid dragon?"** Issei was confused. He asked, "What are the benefits of each?" Ddraig explained, carefully putting the details in terms that Issei could understand.

Finally, it was time for Issei to make his choice. Would he give up part of his body, or trade his entire body to get the power he needed? Issei looked down in concentration, and after a few minutes, made his choice. He said, "I choose to…"

 **The third chapter is done! Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. . Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	5. Just Another Day

**So, there are nearly 15,000 views. And over 200 follows and close to 200 favorites. Anyways, I don't really have anything to say, aside from thanking those who supported me with reviews, favorites, and follows. And this is a filler story. Sorry. But it's canon though.**

 **Here are the poll results:**

 **Asia-62**

 **OC-38**

 **Irina-18**

 **Ravel-11**

 **Xenovia-8**

 **Koneko-7**

 **Akeno-5**

 **Kalawarner-5**

 **Ophis-5**

 **Other-4**

 **Kuroka-3**

 **Trihexa-2**

 **Gabriel-1**

 **Asia is still in the lead, with the OC as a close(ish) second.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

"I choose to become a humanoid dragon," said Issei. Naruto and Ddraig nodded, accepted his answer. "Issei, I'll be training you to be able to use this power properly," said Naruto. **"Listen, partner, this part will hurt. You ready?"** The brunette nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly, pain shot throughout his body. He hunched over, gasping for air, and fell to his knees. Issei gasped, "I can do this! Don't stop the process!" Ddraig nodded and continued.

Soon, Issei fully transformed into a humanoid dragon. He looked at himself and said, "I don't feel any different… wait, I do. I feel stronger!" He made a fist, and thinking, turned it into a dragon's claw. Naruto said, "Careful. It feels easy because it's in your mind, but it will be fairly harder in the real world." The brunette nodded, and both teens left the mindscape. Ddraig chuckled and looked at where the two boys once were. He chuckled and muttered, **"You better do well, or I'll never to be able to live it down…"**

The two teens opened their eyes and stood up, stretching their limbs. Issei looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, when do I start training?" He was eager to start his training, and couldn't wait for it to start. Not only would he get stronger, he would attract girls who would fall in love with him! Issei giggled perversely, and was slapped by Naruto.

The blonde, irritated, replied, "After a meal. Otose!" The maid suddenly appeared and said, "Yes, Naruto-sama?" He said, "Prepare some food. We have a lot to discuss." Otose promptly went into the kitchen and made a large meal consisting of fried pork slices, rice, and miso soup. The smell was mouth-watering, and Issei's stomach growled.

The three people sat at the table and ate silently. For a few minutes, there was no talking among the trio. Naruto broke the silence as he said, "Well then, we need to plan out your training schedule." Issei looked at him in confusion while Otose nodded in agreement. "Although your training will help you get stronger, it'll be useless if it isn't planned out," he explained. The brunette nodded, finally understanding what his neighbor meant. "Well then, let's get started."

…

The next day, the two teens went to school accompanied by Otose. As they walked through the gates, many students looked at them. Instantly, whispers broke out and the gossip started. "Why is that pervert walking next to _my_ Naruto-sama?" "Who's the lady?" "What's with that lady? She's scary…" "Damn, that white-haired chick is hot!" "How dare that hussy go near Naruto-sama! She should die!"

Otose heard the last outcry and reacted instantly. She dashed towards the girl and grabbed her wrist. Spinning quickly, she pinned the girl's wrist to her back and asked, "What did you say?" Her eye flashed dangerously, and everyone gulped.

The girl stuttered, "I d-di-didn't say anything! I swear!" Otose nodded, satisfied, but still glared suspiciously. She walked back to Naruto's side, her glare never leaving the girl. Everyone shuddered at Otose's fierceness. Naruto sighed and patted Otose on the back. It was a humorous sight, a short boy comforting a woman taller than him. Nobody knew whether to think if it was sweet or not.

Rias glared at Naruto and Otose from a window on the third floor. Not only did she fail to get Issei, Naruto was also in possession of more peerage members! She briefly considered challenging Naruto to a Rating Game for the right to own Issei, but she realized she wasn't old enough to participate in a Rating Game.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko silently stood several feet behind Rias. They looked at each other nervously, not wanting to anger their King even more. She had been angry since the night that fallen angel attacked Issei, and they didn't know why. Koneko frowned, knowing that Naruto was involved the moment she saw Rias's glare. _'Why is Buchou so mad at you, Naruto?'_ she thought.

The King sighed, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head. "Akeno, Yuuto, I want you to monitor Issei and Naruto. We need to know what Naruto plans for Issei," she said. The two devils nodded and left the room. Koneko followed them quietly, hoping her friend wasn't in trouble.

At lunch, the white-haired girl set off to find Naruto before Kiba or Akeno did. Fortunately, she knew where to look. Koneko went up to the roof and saw the blonde and his neighbor sitting next to each other. She walked over and greeted them.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Hello, Koneko-chan," he said. Issei looked bewildered and asked, "Naruto, how do you know the school's unofficial mascot?" The boy replied, "I met her on my first day. Who knew that was the day I suddenly became so popular…"

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto sighed as he walked towards the school gates after classes ended. He had just gone through an entire day of students, both boys and girls, discriminating against him just because of his appearance. Apparently, they thought he was some sort of punk or delinquent. Ironically, he almost was one back when he was thirteen, before the training trip with Jiraiya._

 _"Hey, watch it, you brat!" A shout of anger was heard at the front of the gates. Everybody who heard it looked over, confused. Mutters were heard throughout the courtyard as they saw what happened._

 _A man in his early thirties had knocked over Koneko, the petite girl whom everyone loved as the school's unofficial mascot. She was looking down at the lollipop that she dropped when the man bumped into her._

 _The man, clearly a thug or gangster of some sort judging by his clothes, yelled, "Hey, you stupid bitch! Are you even listening? Apologize to me now, and I won't hurt you too bad!" Naruto scowled and walked over to the two. When Koneko didn't answer, the thug lost his temper and pulled out a large pipe that was hidden in his leather jacket. To the horror of the students, he raised it up and swung it at Koneko. They screamed as the pipe headed straight for the girl's head._

 _Suddenly, the steel construct was stopped. The man blinked in confusion before he saw a certain blonde holding on to it, preventing the pipe from moving. Angered, Naruto asked, "And just what do you think you're doing?" His cold voice sent shivers down the back of the students, who had then pulled out their phones to call the police or start recording what was happening._

 _The man retorted, "What's it to you, Blondie? I'm teaching this slut a lesson! You can have your fun with her after I'm done!" The poor man had no idea that he had just implicated Naruto of being something he hated: a child abuser._

 _Abruptly, the thug screamed in pain as the pipe was forcefully wrenched out of his hands from an unusual angle and thrown to the side. Naruto then grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder. The man coughed out blood as he hit the ground. Looking up, he saw the blonde look at him with venom, and the last thing he saw was Naruto raising his foot. Then the next thing he knew was darkness. By the time he woke up, he was in a cell._

 _Naruto looked down and asked Koneko, "Are you okay?" The girl nodded mutely, stunned at how fast the blonde incapacitated the man. She blinked and then stared at her candy, which was on the ground. Naruto said, "How about I buy some more candy for you? I mean, that asshole did knock your candy onto the ground." His reply was Koneko hugging him around the waist and burying her face into his chest. "I'll take that as a yes," he said._

 _Flashback end_

Ever since that day, Naruto had been loved by the girls, and he and Koneko became friends. He chuckled as he recalled Koneko practically dragging him to her favorite candy store. Her face, usually emotionless, had been full of joy and excitement that day.

Koneko quickly said, "Naruto, Rias-buchou has taken an unusual amount of interest in you and Issei. She told Kiba-senpai and Akeno-senpai to watch you two." The blonde groaned. Issei blinked. Koneko's lips twitched as she saw how her friend reacted to the news.

Naruto suddenly brightened, realizing that he had more opportunities to prank the Occult Research Club. Of course, he wouldn't be pranking Koneko. After all, she _was_ his first friend at Kuoh. Koneko and Issei raised their eyebrows when the blonde started giggling maniacally.

Since they both knew about his pranking tendencies, the two didn't know whether to be amused or feel sorry for Rias. "Hey, I need to confess something," said Naruto. Koneko and Issei looked at the blonde. "When Issei was stabbed by the fallen angel, I healed him." The two blinked, not understanding. The blonde continued, "But what you don't know is that I used one of my abilities to make it look like I was a devil. And it looks like Rias fell for it."

Both teens looked at their friend, confused. Suddenly, they figured out what happened. Issei snorted and Koneko giggled. The tension broke as the three students laughed happily on the roof. Suddenly, Koneko grabbed Issei and growled, "Tell anyone and you die."

Issei stuttered, "B-but what about N-Na-Naruto? W-why aren't you saying t-th-this to him too?"

Koneko merely said, "He's my friend. That's why."

 **The fourth chapter is done! Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**

Omake: Akeno's and Yuuto's Lunchtime Fun

Akeno and Yuuto were not having a fun time. They decided to at least find Naruto during lunch, but to no avail. As they walked around, many students stared. It was an interesting sight, one of the Two Great Ladies walking alongside the Prince of Kuoh. Tons of whispers broke out, mostly discussing what their shipping name would be.

Akeno and Yuuto started looking around more frequently, getting frustrated by how they couldn't find just one person. And that person had _blond_ hair, no less! They were so frustrated they didn't notice Naruto setting up a prank for them.

The blonde, stopping on the third floor on his way to the roof, tied a few ropes together, tugged on them, and aimed. He carefully adjusted the small rocks attached to the ends of the ropes so they would have a better grip. He then drew his arm back, and threw.

The two devils cried out in shock as the ropes wrapped around them, binding them together. However, due to the angle of the throw, their chests were pressed against each other. However, due to her bust size, Akeno's breasts were pressed into Yuuto's face. Likewise, Yuuto's hands were forced onto Akeno's plump rear. All over their bodies, they were bound in a way so that even with magic, they would have plenty of trouble unbinding themselves.

As the two devils struggled to keep their balance, they tripped over a crack that _"_ _coincidentally"_ was right next to them. They both cried out once more as they fell over. Yuuto grunted as Akeno landed on him. Unfortunately for him, her breasts were still suffocating him, and his hands were still gripping her butt.

The whole courtyard exploded in screams, shrieks, and nose bleeds, all from both boys and girls. "Oh my gosh, it's Akeba!" Another girl shouted, "No, it's Kino!" However, nobody cared about their debate about the ship name for Akeno and Yuuto. What they _did_ care about was that Akeno and Yuuto were seemingly getting it on in the courtyard.

Rias raised an eyebrow as Akeno and Yuuto hopped into their club meeting room. Both of her servants were scowling angrily, and it was easy to see why. The ropes binding them had not loosened at all, but instead gotten tighter. "So what happened?" she asked.

The two devils growled and simultaneously said, "Don't ask." Koneko, knowing what happened judging by what she smelled on the ropes (and the pictures Naruto sent her), shook in silent laughter. Naruto got them. She knew that much. Tapping Rias's shoulder, she showed the pictures of what happened on her phone.

Rias looked at the photos. She then looked at her Knight and Queen, expecting an explanation. From what she saw in the pictures, Yuuto and Akeno weren't looking for Naruto and Issei, as she ordered them to. Instead, they were "ravaging" each other in the courtyard, not caring who saw them. Shaking in anger, Rias glared at her two servants, who were now shaking in fear.

"So you tied yourselves up hoping that I would fall for the trick, huh?" she mumbled. Yuuto and Akeno trembled even more, realizing that their King misunderstood what was happening. They glanced at Koneko, hoping she would help them. However, she promptly stood up and left, heading for the candy stash she hid in another area of the school. Betrayed, the two whimpered as Rias stormed up to them, about to give them the punishment of their lifetime.


	6. Meeting the Fallen

**Sorry, there was a mix-up while I was organizing my stories, so I had to remake this chapter. Why? Because for some reason, there wasn't a backup of this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Naruto and Issei wandered around the city. Since there was no school that day, they didn't have anything to do. Naruto yawned, stretching out the stiffness in his back. Issei groaned, "It's so boring! Can something at least happen so we have something to do?" Just as he finished his sentence, a girl yelped as she tripped.

The two boys turned around and immediately recognized her as a foreigner. She had long golden hair, and her emerald green eyes were tearing up. She wore what was easily recognized as a nun's attire, and was holding a suitcase that was far too large for her. She sat up and whimpered, "Why do I keep falling down?" She looked so pathetic the two boys hurried to help her.

As Naruto helped put her belongings back in the suitcase, he asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

The girl nodded and replied, "I'm alright, kind sir. My name is Asia Argento. I came all the way here from Italy because I was assigned to the church in this city."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well then, welcome to Kuoh, Asia. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and my friend there is Issei Hyoudou." Asia turned around to greet Issei, but then saw something that horrified her.

She cried, "No! You saw a naughty part of me!" She dashed over and grabbed her white panties, which Issei was about to pick up. Unfortunately, Asia tripped again, but Issei caught her before she fell down. Looking at him, she blushed and stuttered, "Th-thank you, I-Issei-san!" She quickly got up and swept her hands over her clothes, brushing off dirt.

Taking a breath, the girl continued, "I must go on my way now. I came here from Italy because I was assigned to the church in this city. I thank you for your assistance." She bowed then turned away to go to her destination, but then her stomach growled. Blushing in embarrassment, she tried to run away.

Before she could do so, Issei asked, "Asia-san! When was the last time you ate?"

The girl looked away and mumbled, "Before the plane flight."

Naruto gaped and yelled, "I know that I'm an idiot in a lot of things, but I know that the flight is nearly eleven hours!"

Issei gaped in shock and grabbed Asia. He ordered, "You're coming with us for food. That is an order." As he dragged the girl away to McRonald's, which was totally not a rip-off of a certain fast food chain, Naruto shook his head in amusement and ran after the two.

Sitting at a table, Naruto and Issei watched in amusement as Asia looked around the place in wonder, her eyes sparkling in joy. When their food was ready, Asia clasped her hands and silently prayed, much to the ire of a certain redheaded female devil. Rias looked around in confusion, trying to ignore the pain. Not seeing anything after the pain subsided, she grumbled in annoyance and returned to studying, absentmindedly drinking her iced tea.

Looking at her food and noticing the lack of utensils, Asia tilted her head in confusion. She curiously asked, "Issei-san, Naruto-san, how do you eat this?" Naruto choked on his spit and stared at her in shock.

Issei managed to keep his composure and promptly showed her how. She exclaimed, "You can eat it with your hands? That's amazing!" She pulled out a small vial of holy water. She was about to open it when Naruto lightly chopped her head.

He said, "This place has sanitary wipes, ya know." He grabbed one packet and passed it to Asia. As soon as the girl wiped her hands, she started eating. The two boys watched in amusement as she ate voraciously while somehow managing to keep her etiquette.

Rias twitched again when her senses tingled, and looked around again. Her temper slowly wearing away, she quickly left McRonald's. She grumbled, "I need to go home. My senses have been going off a lot today. Maybe some rest will help…" Once again, she was not able to locate the cause of her headache.

As they ate, Naruto asked, "Asia-chan, how are you speaking Japanese so fluently? I mean, this is your first time here."

The girl showed the cross necklace she wore. She said, "It's because of this necklace. It has a spell on it that lets me speak and understand other languages. It was given to me by a woman named Penemue sent it to me through the mail and said I would need it." The boys nodded in understanding and returned to eating. For the rest of the meal, there was no conversation.

After Naruto, Issei, and Asia finished eating, the two boys decided to show the girl around the city. They introduced her to their favorite places in Kuoh, and showed her some of their favorite activities. In fact, they even bought her a Pokémon plushie as a souvenir.

Finally, the trio reached the church that Asia was assigned to. As they headed to the door, Issei stumbled over a rock and scraped his arm. Crying out in worry, Asia said, "Issei-san, you're hurt! Wait while I heal you." She held her hands to his wound. The rings she wore, which the boys paid no attention to earlier, released a bright green light. In front of their eyes, the scrape on Issei's arm closed itself, healing quickly.

Staring in shock, Naruto asked, "Asia-chan, how did you do that?" He sensed that what she did was similar to using a healing jutsu, but had a somewhat different feeling.

Asia looked at him and replied, "It is a gift from God. Anyways, I am very grateful for your assistance. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Naruto and Issei sensed several presences, the former noting much more due to his experience, but agreed, if only to be respectful.

As the trio entered the church, Naruto smirked when he sensed Akeno and Kiba following them. He used two of his Truth-Seeking Balls to form fallen angel wings. Down the street, the devils gasped when they saw what happened. Quickly returning to Rias, they reported what they saw.

As the trio sat down at a table that was old but still usable, a voice rang out and asked, "What's going on here?" The speaker stepped into the light, revealing herself. She was a woman in her late twenties with long dark blue hair, a curvaceous figure, and wore a tight leather vest that showed her large breasts and an equally tight miniskirt along with dark blue high-heels. Her dark grey eyes looked them over calmly, a questioning look in them.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have though she was a secretary who took a wrong turn. However, he and Issei sensed that she wasn't a human. Taking the initiative, the blonde said, "We helped Asia find her way here. She offered us some tea. Is there a problem?"

The woman walked over and grabbed a spare seat, sitting down and getting a cup of tea for herself. She said, "No, there isn't. I was just surprised that two teenage boys would actually help a foreign girl. My name is Kalawarner. Mind introducing yourselves?"

Issei, barely keeping his lust under control, instantly replied, "I'm Issei Hyoudou. This is my friend Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned awkwardly, before noticing the look in Kalawarner's eyes.

The woman said, "That's strange. Raynare said she killed you, yet here you are alive, not to mention that you're still human. Care to explain?" Asia paled, holding her hands to her mouth in horror. She looked at Issei, and saw the look on his face.

Noticing the brunette pale, Naruto quickly said, "I healed him after she stabbed him and left. And the fact you know this shows that you're a fallen angel. Since that's the case, why haven't you attacked us?"

Kalawarner replied, "The assignment was observation only. Raynare violated it. Dohnaseek would have too. Unlike them, I follow orders. The same goes to Mittelt. Plus, I already reported what happened." Before the boys could ask who Mittelt was, they heard someone move around.

Turning to the source of the sound, Naruto saw part of a black dress disappear behind a pillar. Before he could say anything, Kalawarner called out, "It's fine, Mittelt. You can come out here. They won't hurt you." A few moments passed, before a girl walked out of the shadows. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black Gothic Lolita dress that clung to her body. That wasn't saying much, since Naruto noted that her body was just a bit more developed than Koneko's.

Her hair and eyes similar to Naruto's. However, Naruto had golden blonde hair that was a bit lighter than Asia's and his eyes were a crystalline shade of blue. Mittelt, on the other hand, had sunny blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that were slitted. Naruto's were only slitted when he was using elemental chakra.

What stood out about her the most, though, was that she was missing her right arm. She nervously approached the group, her eyes filled with hesitation and fear. She whispered, "Who are they?"

Kalawarner gently answered, "The girl is Asia. She's the one who was supposed to come here today. The blonde boy is Naruto and his friend is Issei. They helped Asia come here. You don't have to hide anything. They know about the supernatural." Turning to the trio, she said, "Please be kind with Mittelt. She used to be such a cheerful girl, even though she was rather prideful and short-tempered. When she lost her arm in a stray devil attack, she became silent and reclusive."

Turning back to her fellow fallen angel, Kalawarner said, "Asia was brought here because she could help the Grigori. Maybe she can help with your arm. Do you want to try?"

Mittelt gasped and furiously nodded. She ran over to Asia and held out her stump. She pleaded, "Please, if you can fix it, then do it!"

Asia reluctantly nodded and replied, "I'll try, but I've only healed wounds. I've never tried growing someone's arm back." She held her hands over Mittelt's forearm and the green glow appeared, but nothing happened. Shaking her head, the nun sadly said, "I'm sorry. This isn't something I can heal."

The blonde fallen angel gasped shakily, then bowed her head in depression. Seeing this, Naruto felt pity for her. Going against his better judgement, he stood up and walked over to her. He said, "I might be able to help. I also have healing skills, but I've only used them three times, including when I healed Issei. I healed Issei's wound from the light spear, regrew my teacher's eye, and stopped another teacher from disintegrating from the inside out while getting roasted on the outside. Now let me try. Please."

He reached out and placed his hand on the stump. He channeled his chakra into her, narrowing his eyes. Mittelt whimpered, then cried in pain as what was left of her right arm burst, sending blood flying. However, it did not spray everywhere. It twisted and writhed as bone and muscle grew out, setting into the blood vessels. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying his best, since Mittelt had magic. Chakra and magic were two different things, so he had some trouble creating the girl a new arm. Finally, new skin stretched over the newly formed arm.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Naruto panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead, impressed with his own work. He took a deep breath and said, "Looks like it worked. Now why don't you try using it?"

Mittelt was speechless. She moved her arm around, making a fist and rotating her wrist. She tried making a light spear, smiling when the pink spear easily appeared. Next, she grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to Naruto's seat. Ecstatic to see that it was as if she had never lost her arm, she pulled Naruto into a deep hug and cried. She managed to say, "Thank you thank you thank you tha-"

She was cut off when Naruto patted her head. He said, "It's alright. You don't have to thank me for anything. I did it because I didn't want a cute girl like you to be sad." Mittelt blushed furiously, turning away and grabbing herself a cup of tea, too embarrassed to respond. However, she snuck glances at her fellow blonde when he wasn't looking.

…

Rias nodded to herself as her summon finished its report. She dismissed it, then glared at Akeno and Kiba, who stood back in shame, red slap marks on their faces. She coldly said, "A nun with the Twilight Healing is associating with fallen angels, who should not be in _my_ territory! We will eliminate them and take the nun from them and turn her into my bishop. This will be in a little over three weeks. You're all free to go."

Koneko quickly left the room, making an excuse that she was going to the bathroom, even though there was one in the club room. In a deserted part of the school, she pulled out her phone. She called Naruto, hoping he would be able to do something about Rias's erratic behavior. Ever since the engagement was pushed, the Gremory heiress had been irrational and prone to anger.

When Naruto answered, she quickly said, "I need to tell you something." She promptly told her friend about what Rias planned, and was careful to not leave out details.

…

When the call finished, Naruto said, "We may have a problem. I'll tell you about it."

He explained what Koneko told him, to the shock of everyone. Kalawarner quickly sent a second report to the Grigori, making sure to phrase things carefully.

A meeting was scheduled, in which Kalawarner and Asia got along fairly well with Koneko. Mittelt, on the other hand, became best friends with the nekoshou, since they both were the least developed of the group.

However, Koneko noted that Mittelt, despite also being a late bloomer, had breasts that were clearly larger than hers but still smaller than Asia's, a slightly thinner waist, and hips that were a bit more curved than hers. However, the white-haired girl's hips were wider, her butt was a little rounder, and her arms and legs were slightly more toned. These details led to them becoming rivals. Fortunately, they didn't make large fusses about them, so the others were able to relax.

Naruto and Kalawarner worked out a training schedule for Issei, Koneko, and Mittelt, since they were the least experienced in combat. Asia also had training planned for her, but it was just simple exercises, basic magic manipulation, and the basics of using a small holy dagger, as she didn't have any ways to protect herself.

Mittelt had one-on-one training with Kalawarner, so the others had faith that she was in good hands. However, she also had to learn how to use her magic to produce light energy in more forms than just spears.

Koneko trained in hand-to-hand combat with Naruto, who was hands down the most skilled in physical combat. She learned quite a few new moves, and even learned that she would have to sometimes play dirty in order to get the advantage over her opponent.

Asia had a small amount of trouble, as she was a pacifist by heart. However, she understood that she had to have some way to protect herself if she was in danger. Over time, she quickly adapted and was able to display an acceptable amount of skill. Unfortunately, she was as clumsy as ever.

Naruto, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and had fun training Issei in the most painful ways possible. As the boy had practically no combat experience, they had to use more drastic measures to make sure he learned something. Naturally, Koneko took a large amount of pleasure in beating him, using his perverseness as an excuse. Issei was in for a long three weeks.

 **The fifth chapter is remade and reuploaded! Once again, I am so sorry about it.**

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	7. The Meeting

**Relax, I'm still alive. I was just busy… Moving on!**

 **Here are the poll results:**

 **Asia-113**

 **OC-67**

 **Irina-37**

 **Ravel-19**

 **Koneko-17**

 **Xenovia-16**

 **Akeno-10**

 **Kalawarner-9**

 **Ophis-7**

 **Trihexa-6**

 **Other-5**

 **Kuroka-5**

 **Gabriel-4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Issei panted as her reverted his arm back to normal. After the three weeks spent honing his skills, Naruto and Ddraig decided it was time for Issei to work on transforming parts of his body. It was a difficult task, partially transforming into a dragon.

On the bright side, he could now turn his skin into scales, transform his forearms, and grow wings and a tail. The brunette still had trouble with transforming the other parts of his body and had yet to move onto trying to fly with his wings. Also, he had already been successful in unlocking Ddraig's gauntlet form, the Boosted Gear, and releasing the armor. However, he could only keep the armor up for a minute.

Through the mental link, the dragon rumbled, **"Alright, partner. Take a break."** The boy nodded and took a deep breath as he sat down. As he did, Naruto jogged over.

Sitting down next to the brunette, the shinobi commented, "So, we're going to have to confront Rias and her peerage soon. I wish we didn't have to, but it was inevitable."

Looking at his friend in shock, Issei shouted, "Are you insane? She's angry at you! For all we know, she'll attack you!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Not if we have leverage. Koneko and I have planned out our meeting with Rias. The plan is that we're holding Koneko as a hostage. That way, Cherry Girl will listen to us." Issei snorted when he heard the nickname for the Gremory heiress. "By the way," added the blonde, "the meeting is in two hours. Koneko's on her way."

The wielder of the Boosted Gear promptly face-planted and yelled, "WHAT?" He looked down the street only to see Koneko approaching them, and realized that Naruto was telling the truth. Issei promptly got back up and said, "I need to get ready!" Naruto merely nodded and waved his hand.

…

Rias and her peerage silently seethed at Naruto, who was sitting on the couch across from them. Behind the blonde, Issei and Otose stood silently, although the brunette kept discreetly glancing at Rias's and Akeno's large breasts. Koneko had her wrists and ankles bound, and was currently sitting in Naruto's lap.

Rias was visibly agitated, Akeno had a strained smile, and Yuuto gave Naruto a look of anger and hatred. Koneko, on the other hand, put on a mask of defeat and sadness.

The redhead growled, "What do you want, Uzumaki?" To her increasing anger, the blonde merely smiled, angering her further.

He said, "I want to talk. But I don't trust you to do it peacefully. So this was my best option." As he said this, he patted Koneko's head. The white-haired girl barely resisted the urge to purr and lean into her "captor's" touch.

Naruto continued, "Anyways, I want to talk about Asia Argento, the nun Issei and I met a few days ago. She's in safe hands. Two fallen angels I kind of befriended are going to help me keep her out of Raynare's hands."

Rias scowled and said, "How do I know you're not working with them?" The jinchuuriki chuckled.

He answered, "Good point. So to make it fair, I tricked you into thinking I was a devil and Akeno and Kiba into thinking I was a fallen angel." Three sets of eyes widened as the revelation came out. To demonstrate, he discreetly had two Truth-Seeking Balls form behind his shirt and turn into devil wings. As the devils looked at them, the wings shifted into fallen angel wings.

Everyone gaped in shock as Naruto smirked. Rias said, "You may have proven you're not a devil or a fallen angel, but that doesn't mean we can trust you."

Naruto answered, "I have the ability to sense emotions. When I checked the two fallen angels I mentioned for their emotions about Asia, they had only interest and confusion as to why she was there. However, I sensed two other fallen angels under the church that had negative intent towards Asia. That good enough for you?"

Frowning, the Gremory heiress said, "How can you prove it? For all we know, you could be lying."

Naruto sighed and said, "I want each of you to think of something and how you feel about it." Rias, Akeno and Yuuto did so. Pointing at Rias, Naruto said, "You're giving off anger, irritation, yearning, and hatred. I'm guessing it's a personal issue." Eyes widening, Rias nodded in shock.

Next he pointed at Akeno. "I'm sensing a lot of love and happiness, but also sadness and anger. Is it something that has to do with family?" The black-haired girl's forced smile faded and turned into a frown, confirming the blonde's thoughts.

Finally, Naruto looked at Yuuto and said, "Man, you're giving off a lot of anger and sadness. Lighten up, pretty boy. All that anger is going to be bad for you." Yuuto stumbled back as though he had been struck. He moved his mouth as if to talk, but no words came out.

Seeing this, Rias realized that Naruto was telling the truth. Sighing, she relented. "Fine," she said, "I believe you. Now please, what do you want?"

Naruto said, "I know your plans about Asia. Koneko told me when I gave her fish. So I want you to let me handle the fallen angel situation."

Rias quickly interrupted, "But wait! You never explained how you healed Issei!"

Naruto said, "Alright. Issei come over here and hold out your arm." Issei did so and looked at the blonde in confusion. Naruto continued, "I'm going to break his arm and show you how I healed him." Hearing this, Issei pulled his arm back and retreated a few steps. Sighing, Naruto said, "Now is not the time. Get over here."

The brunette stubbornly said, "No!" Naruto was about to object, but Issei cut him off. "I'm not going to do this if you're going to break my arm!"

…

In the living room with Koneko, Issei, and Otose, Naruto sighed and said, "Fine. We'll find another way to carry out the meeting without breaking your arm." Issei sighed in relief and looked at the clock. He frowned when he saw that there was half an hour left until the meeting.

Naruto suggested, "How about I break Kiba's ribs then heal them in front of Rias?"

Issei immediately yelled, "That's perfect!" He was then punched in the face by Otose. After a few minutes, the brunette got back up. It didn't matter if Otose wasn't a supernatural being; no human should be able to hit that hard! In fact, even Raynare's spear hurt less that Otose's punches!

"Well then," said Naruto, "let's go!" Issei, Otose, and Koneko nodded and went their own ways to prepare.

Half an hour later, the meeting commenced. Rias and her peerage silently seethed at Naruto, who was sitting on the couch across from them. Behind the blonde, Issei and Otose stood silently, although the brunette kept discreetly glancing at Rias's and Akeno's large breasts. Koneko had her wrists and ankles bound, and was currently sitting in Naruto's lap.

Rias was visibly agitated, Akeno had a strained smile, and Yuuto gave Naruto a look of anger and hatred. Koneko, on the other hand, put on a mask of defeat and sadness.

The redhead growled, "What do you want, Uzumaki?" To her increasing anger, the blonde merely smiled, angering her further.

He said, "I want to talk. But I don't trust you to do it peacefully. So this was my best option." As he said this, he patted Koneko's head. The white-haired girl barely resisted the urge to purr and lean into her "captor's" touch.

Naruto continued, "Anyways, I want to talk about Asia Argento, the nun Issei and I met a few days ago. She's in safe hands. Two fallen angels I kind of befriended are going to help me keep her out of Raynare's hands."

Rias scowled and said, "How do I know you're not working with them?" The jinchuuriki chuckled.

He answered, "Good point. So to make it fair, I tricked you into thinking I was a devil and Akeno and Kiba into thinking I was a fallen angel." Three sets of eyes widened as the revelation came out. To demonstrate, he discreetly had two Truth-Seeking Balls form behind his shirt and turn into devil wings. As the devils looked at them, the wings shifted into fallen angel wings.

Everyone gaped in shock as Naruto smirked. Rias said, "You may have proven you're not a devil or a fallen angel, but that doesn't mean we can trust you."

Naruto answered, "I have the ability to sense emotions. When I checked the two fallen angels I mentioned for their emotions about Asia, they had only interest and confusion as to why she was there. However, I sensed two other fallen angels under the church that had negative intent towards Asia. That good enough for you?"

Frowning, the Gremory heiress said, "How can you prove it? For all we know, you could be lying."

Naruto sighed and said, "I want each of you to think of something and how you feel about it." Rias, Akeno and Yuuto did so. Pointing at Rias, Naruto said, "You're giving off anger, irritation, yearning, and hatred. I'm guessing it's a personal issue." Eyes widening, Rias nodded in shock.

Next he pointed at Akeno. "I'm sensing a lot of love and happiness, but also sadness and anger. Is it something that has to do with family?" The black-haired girl's forced smile faded and turned into a frown, confirming the blonde's thoughts.

Finally, Naruto looked at Yuuto and said, "Man, you're giving off a lot of anger and sadness. Lighten up, pretty boy. All that anger is going to be bad for you." Yuuto stumbled back as though he had been struck. He moved his mouth as if to talk, but no words came out.

Seeing this, Rias realized that Naruto was telling the truth. Sighing, she relented. "Fine," she said, "I believe you. Now please, what do you want?"

Naruto said, "I know your plans about Asia. Koneko told me when I gave her fish. So I want you to let me handle the fallen angel situation."

Rias quickly interrupted, "But wait! You never explained how you healed Issei!"

Naruto said, "That's why I'll be using Kiba as an example! Do it, Otose." Before Yuuto could react, he was punched in the chest so hard he was sent across the room. Akeno was about to attack, but Rias held up a hand.

"Why did you use Kiba as your assistant?" she asked.

Naruto replied, "Why not?" He then walked over to Yuuto and placed the sun mark on the devil's chest. To Rias's amazement, the golden light she saw the night of Issei's attack erupted as Naruto focused his chakra into Yuuto's chest.

Yuuto gasped as he felt his broken ribs start to mend. He waited until Naruto pulled his hand back, and then got back up, feeling his chest. Gasping in surprise once more, he exclaimed, "My ribs are healed!"

Rias sighed and said, "Fine, I believe you. Is there anything else you want?"

Naruto replied, "Yes, there is. I want your help in getting rid of the unwanted company after I get three certain people out." Not seeing a problem, the Gremory heiress nodded.

Sighing, she asked, "Will you let Koneko go now?" To her relief, Naruto nodded and undid the white-haired girl's bonds. But to Rias's surprise, Koneko merely stayed in her spot and actually leaned back and used the blonde's chest as a pillow.

Smirking, Naruto said, "Surprise. Koneko and I have been friends since my first week here." Koneko nodded, confirming his words. Otose and Issei nodded, which dispelled all doubt Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto had.

Looking at the antique clock in the corner of the room, Naruto said, "Well then, it's about time for lunch. If you want, you can tag along." He managed to get Koneko off his lap and walked to the door, with Issei, Otose, and Koneko following closely behind.

Hesitatingly, the three devils followed the group. After a five minute walk, they arrived at an anime-themed maid café, to be exact. A maid immediately rushed up to them with a bright smile and found them a place to sit.

Noticing the strange glances the others gave him, Naruto asked, "What? I chose this place for you, Rias. You're an otaku, right? I could tell from the way your eyes sparkle whenever anime and manga are brought up in school."

The red-haired girl blushed and turned away, pouting childishly. As she did so, Akeno chuckled at her friend's expense. Yuuto merely smiled while Koneko's lips twitched. Issei blinked in surprise at the revelation. Otose, however, had no visible reaction.

Another maid came by and asked, "Well then, masters, what would you all like to have?" Naruto ordered their specialty bento, Issei got the macaroni and cheese, Otose ordered steak, Koneko chose strawberry cake, Rias ordered the Pokémon themed cake, Akeno got the tiramisu cake, and Yuuto asked for a salad.

As they ate, Issei kept glancing at the various women in the café. Rias had her nose buried in Volume 5 of Fairy Tail, while Akeno and Yuuto had a casual conversation. Meanwhile, Naruto was maintaining a staring contest with Koneko and Otose. The catch was that they had to keep eating without breaking eye contact.

Outside the café, Kalawarner and Mittelt walked by. They were shopping for groceries, and never noticed that they went past Naruto, who was seated at a table next to the window. Likewise, the blonde shinobi didn't notice the two fallen angels, nor did anyone else in the group.

…

The next day, Issei and Naruto were out jogging when they ran into Asia once more. Running over to them, she exclaimed, "Issei-san! Naruto-san! It's good to see you again!"

Issei responded, "It's good to see you too, Asia-chan! So, want to catch up on how you're doing?" The nun nodded eagerly, wanting to spend time with her friends.

The three went to the arcade to start off their trip. Naruto smirked as Issei helped Asia with the claw game then chuckled when they got a Pichu plushy. A few minutes afterwards, a crowd gathered as Naruto and Issei competed with each other in Dance Dance Revolution, each aiming to beat the other.

The trio spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company. By nightfall, they were walking through the park. Asia giggled, "Issei-san, I had so much fun today!" In response, the brunette smiled and patted her head.

As Naruto secretly started plotting his role as matchmaker, a certain fallen angel landed and smiled maliciously at the three teenagers. Her smile widening, Raynare said, "Asia-chan, it's time for you to come back to us."

The girl nodded sadly and walked towards her. Issei yelled, "Wait!"

Noticing him, Raynare said, "Well, well, it looks like the filthy pest got brought back as a devil. Now die!" She formed a light spear and threw it at the brunette.

Thinking quickly, Issei called out his Boosted Gear and grabbed the incoming projectile. He then threw it back at the fallen angel, who leaned out of its way. Without letting her recover, Issei dashed in and threw a punch. Raynare summoned another spear and blocked a punch from the brunette.

As Issei made another attempt to fight, a light spear came out of nowhere and stabbed him through his leg. Asia cried, "Issei-san!" As the boy tried to stand back up, the unknown presence revealed itself.

A male fallen angel descended into the park. He wore a trench coat and a fedora. Smiling, he said, "Hello. My name is Dohnaseek. A pleasure to meet you. Now then, what are you all doing?" Not getting an answer, he formed another spear and threw it at Issei.

Before the spear reached him, Naruto knocked it out of the way. He said, "We're leaving for now. Issei, I promise that Asia will be fine for now. Let's go."

Looking at Asia, who nodded sadly, Issei frowned, but did as he was told. The boys then ran away, leaving her behind.

Back in their neighborhood, Issei grimaced as his wound started to heal. Naruto sighed and thought about the girl. Looking at his friend, the blonde said, "Listen Issei, we're going to set the plan into motion in three days. That's when Raynare will try to take the Twilight Healing. Got it?"

His wound healed, the brunette nodded in determination and looked at the moon. "Don't worry, Asia," Issei muttered, "I'll stop Raynare from taking your Sacred Gear. I promise." Naruto smiled and chuckled, admiring his friend's dedication to saving the girl. Turning to their houses, the boys went in, preparing for their plans for the next three days.

 **The sixth chapter is done! Warning, the poll ends next chapter, meaning that this is the last chance you have to vote.**

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	8. Saving the Girl

**Sorry for the long wait. Well, the poll has ended. I had a lot on my mind then life happened, so sorry if you waited a long time for this.**

 **Here are the final poll results:**

 **Asia-140**

 **OC-86**

 **Irina-44**

 **Ravel-20**

 **Koneko-19**

 **Xenovia-17**

 **Kalawarner-11**

 **Ophis-11**

 **Akeno-10**

 **Gabriel-7**

 **Trihexa-6**

 **Kuroka-6**

 **Other-5**

 **Well then, Asia won by a landslide. And the OC was surprisingly popular! I guess people wanted to see Freed freak out about how the OC (which I planned to be his little sister) is in a relationship with Issei. Too bad that won't happen. I will, however, add the OC into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

A grunt of frustration echoed through the clearing. Issei got back up onto his feet after catching his breath. He was trying to perform the Dragon Shot consecutively. So far, his limit was firing two Dragon Shots.

However, the boy knew that he needed a lot of work with using Scale Mail. Although he could keep it activated for a minute, that was when he focused completely on maintaining it. If he even tried to twitch a finger while keeping it up, he could only hold the armor for about three seconds and a half. Otose timed it.

Issei sighed and looked at the clear sky. It was the day of the plan to save Asia. Even though he needed to save his energy, the Sacred Gear wielder felt that he had to finish training himself. As he prepared himself once more, Naruto ran up to him.

The blonde said, "Alright Issei, that's enough! You need to save your energy for tonight!" Issei sighed and nodded in a resigned manner. Seeing this, Naruto patted his friend's back. He continued, "I know you're worried for Asia. I'm worried, too. But it's important that you don't tire yourself out before we can save her."

Koneko, who stood silently a few feet away, quietly said, "Ero-senpai, Naruto-senpai is right. We'll save your friend. Save your energy for later. Anyways, I read something in the newspaper. A teacher named Kengo Ishizuka was arrested after other teachers and students found out he was using their old school building to hold several girls captive and was raping them. Last I heard, he got hospitalized by a mob consisting of almost everyone who heard about it."

Issei asked, "Why are you telling me this?" He had a bad feeling about what the girl's answer would be.

The white-haired girl replied, "Because you'll be in a condition worse than him if you don't listen to us when we tell you to rest."

Issei paled and turned to Naruto for support, only to turn even paler when Naruto smiled sinisterly. The blonde said, "And if you still don't listen, I'll make what Koneko did look like a fight between schoolgirls over a crush."

Otose popped up from behind and said the most ominous thing. She growled, "And if you _still_ don't listen, I'll chop off two fifths of your dick with a dull scalpel covered in lemon juice then use a rusty cheese grater covered in vinegar to shred off a fourth of what's left." Issei promptly excused himself, sighing that he was going to go out for lunch.

Koneko asked, "Will he listen to us?" as she watched the brunette walk off down the road.

Naruto nodded and said, "He will. I can sense that he's going to take a break." At the girl's questioning gaze, he elaborated, "Remember that I can sense emotions?" Koneko's eyes widened, and then she nodded.

Koneko then said, "Should we go eat with him to keep him company?" Naruto shrugged, but agreed. As they ran after Issei, they ran into Kalawarner and Mittelt, who were finding a place to eat. When asked if they wanted to tag along, the fallen angels agreed; Mittelt was overly enthusiastic to agree, much to Naruto's confusion.

Issei blinked as the four sat down with him in a nearby café. He bluntly asked, "Why are you guys here?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "It's about time for lunch, anyways. So Koneko and I just followed you. We ran into Kalawarner and Mittelt on the way." The three females nodded, confirming Naruto's words.

As Mittelt grabbed onto Naruto's arm and clung to it cheerfully, much to Koneko's ire, Kalawarner sighed and said, "I hope we aren't imposing on your time." She grabbed her drink and sipped at it absentmindedly as Naruto blinked even more in confusion as Mittelt practically snuggled into his side, oblivious to the white-haired girl's glare.

Issei waved his hand and replied, "Nah, it's fine. I don't mind the company. It's just that I'm really nervous about what'll happen tonight." The others nodded, knowing that he had little experience with fighting, as he was still relatively new to the supernatural world.

Pulling out a violet cell phone, Kalawarner checked the time and said, "The girl's going to be fine. Raynare's plan can't happen until the moon is up, and even then, the ceremony can only happen at midnight." Hearing this, Issei sighed in relief and took a few bites out of his burger.

Unknown to the group, Kiba, who was sitting several booths away, glared at the fallen angels, suspicious of the fact that they and Koneko showed no hostility towards each other. Remembering Naruto's words, he deduced that the two fallen angels were the ones Naruto said had no ill will towards Asia. He grumbled under his breath and returned to his meal, picking at the fries.

…

At midnight, the two boys met in front of the run-down church. Naruto wore his orange tracksuit he had before Kaguya's last effort to get rid of him. Issei simply wore a black shirt and jeans. Naruto turned to Issei and asked, "Do you remember the plan?" The brunette nodded and repeated it.

He said, "We quietly get in and say that we were asked to come over as extra security. Then to throw Raynare and the donut guy off guard, we'll be acting like nothing is wrong. It'll make them angry and not think clearly."

As they were talking, they silently got into the church and went to the back. Knocking on the door in a certain pattern, Naruto waited for someone to answer. Moments later, Kalawarner opened the door and let them in. She whispered, "You better hurry. Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and I will have to go outside for sentry duty in a minute. Just look out for Freed Sellzen. He's the biggest threat aside from Raynare and Dohnaseek."

Naruto nodded and patted Mittelt on the head. He said, "Thanks for the heads up, Kalawarner. Now let's get this done before Rias gets here. Now take these. They'll help you." He gave the two fallen angels a scroll. He said, "If you have any trouble, unroll them and channel a bit of your energy into the seals in them. The seals have a clone of me that dispel after one hit, so use them carefully."

Kalawarner and Mittelt nodded and took the scrolls. They walked away, but not before the petite fallen angel pulled Naruto into a hug, whispering into his ear, "I don't know why, but I'm scared that you'll get hurt. So promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Despite his confusion, Naruto nodded and hugged her back.

As the two fallen angels walked back to the exit, Kalawarner said, "I've been meaning to ask, but why are you so affectionate with Blondie? You've never bonded to someone this fast."

Mittelt blushed and looked away. She managed to reply, "L-look, I really d-don't know why." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Even though I'm 183, I never felt this way around anyone. Whenever I'm near him, my chest feels weird like it's going to burst. And whenever I touch him, I feel like everything is going to be okay. I don't know why, but I just do."

The older fallen angel gave a knowing smile, realizing what her companion was feeling. She said, "You're still young, even by supernatural standards. Come on, I'll tell you what I know about what you're feeling during sentry duty, alright?" Happily, Mittelt nodded and ran ahead.

Back with Naruto and Issei, they were trying to find the entrance to the area Raynare's plan would be carried out. As the two boys stumbled around, the blonde said, "I don't get it. I can sense that they're all underground, but there's no entrance we can find. We can just blast our way down, but we need to be quiet."

As they continued their search, a voice called out, "Hey, look what we have here. I see two shitty devils begging me to kill them!" The two boys turned and saw a silver-haired young man approaching them. He then danced around while singing a silly song about killing devils and said, "My name is Freed Sellzen, and you two shitty devils should be honored that I'm going to kill you!" Freed, not wanting to make Raynare angry for making a lot of noise during the ceremony, promptly pulled out two vials of holy water and threw it at the boys, who made no effort to dodge. Naruto didn't bat an eye when the vials shattered, since he was used to getting scratched thanks to Tora. Issei, however, hissed as the glass shards scraped him, leaving a stinging feeling.

Seeing that the holy water didn't cause any damage but the glass vials did, the stray exorcist had a dumbfounded look on his face and said, "Whoops. Looks like you aren't shitty devils. Sorry about that, I guess. So, who are you guys, anyways?"

Taking the initiative, Naruto said, "We were called here as extra security in case something goes wrong and that we were stationed with that Raynare lady, but they never told us where she is. We already went through the entire church _twice_ already!" To make the act even more convincing, he kicked at the ground with a frustrated look on his face.

Freed blinked and said, "Damn, that sucks. Anyways, the entrance is right over there." He pointed at the altar and continued, "The stairs are right underneath the altar. Anyways, I gotta go back on patrol. Ta ta for now!" He sauntered away, leaving the two boys. Blinking at the rogue exorcist's strange word choice, they turned to the altar and moved it, revealing a stairway.

After Naruto and Issei got to the bottom, they saw a massive chamber that was clearly made for ceremonies. As they looked through the chamber, they saw a large gathering of more rogue exorcists. The blonde muttered, "Crap. I'll have to call in Otose to help. I know that we can handle this, but we need to be discreet. With Otose, we can take them out faster while drawing less attention from outside." As Issei nodded, he heard Naruto whisper-shout, "Otose!"

The maid popped up from behind and replied, "Here." Issei gawked at Otose's attire, but kept his hormones under control; he learned to not be a pervert around her if he wanted to stay in one piece. The white-haired woman was wearing a black skin-tight leather combat suit that showed off her body tone. Hanging off her belt were multiple guns, ranging from pistols to SMGs. Strapped to each thigh was a combat knife, and extra ammunition was attached to her belt strap.

At the far end of the chamber, Raynare cruelly smiled at Asia, who was chained to the large cross. She gloated, "This is the moment I've been waiting for! The chance to surpass everyone else in the Grigori! With this, Azazel will regret choosing peace and Kokabiel-sama will reward me!" Suddenly, she heard a commotion among the crowd. Looking over, she managed to distinguish three figures that were causing havoc. Raynare snarled and turned back the cross, speeding up the ritual.

A few moments ago, Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he muttered, "Azazel? I usually go fishing with a guy named Azazel. Wonder if it's just a coincidence…" The next moment, he jumped into the fray and punched one of the rogue exorcists. A moment later, Issei and Otose leapt after him.

Naruto dodged swings from light swords and countered them with agile jabs and kicks. Leaping over an exorcist sneaking up behind him, he giggled maniacally and, putting his hands into a familiar handsign, said, "Never let your enemy get behind you. One Thousand Years of Death!" He thrusted, only to gain a dumbfounded look on his face when his fingers penetrated the exorcist rather easily, causing the exorcist to moan very loudly in a feminine voice. Time stopped. Even Raynare paused to look over at what happened. Naruto promptly blanched when he felt a fluid run down his fingers and onto his hands. As the exorcist collapsed to the ground, _her_ body still twitching, Naruto wiped his hands clean using another defeated exorcist's clothes. Seeing this, the man silently questioned whether he should thank the blonde or hate him.

Issei shoved his way through to Asia, Otose following closely behind, taking out the rogue exorcists with deadly efficiency. He cried, "Let her go!" Summoning the Boosted Gear, he deflected the light spears Raynare sent at him. In desperation, he leaped at the cross, knocked the fallen angel aside, and succeeded in freeing Asia. However, he was too late. A green glow left her and went into Raynare, who grinned victoriously.

The fallen angel cried, "Yes! The Twilight Healing is now mine!" She held her hand to her already bruising stomach and healed herself. Smirking, she gloated, "Now no matter what you do, you can't hurt me, because I'll just keep healing myself!" The next moments proved her wrong.

Otose, hearing the boast, aimed two Uzis, one in each hand, and fired. She didn't release the triggers until the bullets practically blasted Raynare's arms off at the shoulders. As the fallen angel fell to the ground and screamed in agony, the maid dashed in and grabbed the appendages, leaving the literally disarmed woman behind. She ran over to Issei, who had laid Asia on a nearby bench.

The brunette held Asia's hands as she told her story. She said, "Issei-san, I want you to know why I came here." As Issei leaned in, she continued, "You know that I can heal people. When the church took me in, they learned about it and had me heal people. I was so happy. I was worshipped as a great healer. Then one day-" She suddenly paused and started tearing up. "One day, I healed a man who was bleeding. Later that day, he killed a priest. Someone who saw me healing him reported it, and I was cast out of the church and labeled a heretic witch. Everyone hated me, and I lost everything. So when I met you and Naruto-san, I was so happy. And even though you're not Christians, I'm sure God is smiling down on you two."

As she coughed, Issei cried, "Asia, save your energy! Naruto will help! Please!"

However, the girl's eyes were already closing. In her final moments, she managed to whisper, "Issei-san, thank you and Naruto-san for being my friends…" Her eyes lost focus and her hands fell out of Issei's, and her head rolled slightly to the side just as Naruto and Otose arrived in time to hear her final words.

Issei started shaking, and tears fell onto Asia's body. He got up and glared at Raynare. Snarling, he asked, "What did you do to her?"

Raynare managed to get back up and smirked. She gloated, "Oh, you pathetic little boy, don't you know what happens when a Sacred Gear is extracted out of the host? The host _dies_!" She laughed, delirious from blood loss, and flared her energy. Moments later, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt came into the chamber.

Naruto stared at the sole male fallen angel and yelled, "Ah! It's the donut shit guy!"

The aforementioned man snarled and retorted, "You damn brat! Die!" He charged at the blonde, only to fall over and crash when he came in contact with Otose's steel-toed combat boot. He got back up, holding his face. To his surprise, Kalawarner and Mittelt were smirking. He yelled, "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

He was surprised once more when they walked over to Naruto, Issei, Otose, and Asia. Kalawarner said, "Sorry, but we don't feel like starting another war. You and Raynare are on your own."

Glancing at Asia, Naruto said, "Otose, bring Raynare's arms here, will you?" Taking the arms from her, he removed the rings from the fingers and threw the appendages at Raynare and Dohnaseek with so much force they knocked them out. Placing the Twilight Healing back on Asia, he said, "Issei, stand back. I'll bring Asia back."

The brunette, confused, asked, "How? You brought me back because I wasn't dead yet, but Asia is gone!"

His friend answered, "Her body is still warm. There's still time." Seeing Issei's hopeful look, he held out his hand and placed the sun mark above Asia's heart. He channeled his chakra, reviving the girl. As the young nun started breathing again nearly half a minute later, he fell to his knees, panting.

Mittelt rushed to Naruto and worriedly asked, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

He nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Resurrecting someone just uses way more focus and energy than healing someone of a wound or missing body part." He got back up and turned to Issei, saying, "It's done. Asia just needs rest now. Mittelt, Kalawarner, pack your stuff. We're leaving."

The group of five left the church through the back, and circled around to the street. As they walked away, Naruto measured their distance. As soon as they were out of sight of the abandoned church, he made a hand sign and said, "Boom." The church exploded, destroying everything and killing everyone inside. Issei smiled, knowing that he and his friends were safe from danger, and prepared himself for what was to come.

 **The seventh chapter is done! So yeah, if you didn't get it, Naruto's Thousand Years of Death went in the wrong place.**

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**

Omake: What About Freed?

After helping the two boys, Freed decided to go buy some food; he was getting a bit hungry, and he forgot to eat dinner. He called out, "Hey, sis! I'm going to go grab a bite before I come back to kill more shitty devils who come. You want anything?"

Furii, a silver-haired girl about two or three years younger than him, ran over and replied, "Sure. But I'm coming with you. I don't want you to fuck up my order _again_. Come on, let's go to that burger place I heard about!" She ran off, not waiting for a response. Freed twitched, then sighed and ran after her.

Later, as they were eating, they heard an explosion. Looking out the window, they realized that it was in the same direction as the church. Freed blinked and said, "Shit. There goes our paycheck." He really wanted to buy that new exorcist uniform on the supernatural black market.

Furii grunted, "I know. Now we have to find new jobs. But really, those douchebags deserved it though. The damn pedos wouldn't stop checking out my tits and ass!" She calmed down, then asked, "Anyways, who were the two guys who you talked to? They were kinda cute. Plus, their asses were pretty nice." Freed paled and gripped his fist, hoping that his sister was joking. Oh, how wrong he was…


	9. Errands

**Hey guys. I worked pretty hard on this chapter since I have the plot worked out, but there were a few things I still haven't figured out completely, so sorry if there were parts that you had trouble understanding.**

 **Also, I can't believe this, but I forgot to update the summary for this story until 11:40 on November 11! I mean, the poll ended months ago and the note for the active poll was still there! Anyways, it's fixed now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

Issei sighed as he gently laid Asia in his bed. He managed to avoid waking his parents, but he knew that he would have to explain Asia's situation to them in the morning. Making sure that the girl would be comfortable, he lied down on the ground with a spare pillow and blanket. Sighing again, he went to sleep, dreading the next day. On the bright side, though, the weekend just started so he wouldn't have to worry about Matsuda and Motohama. Speaking of them, it had been a while since he talked to them. He grunted and decided to talk to them when he saw them again.

In Naruto's house, the four sat down on the couch. Naruto sighed and said, "I know it might be rude to ask this, but how did you guys get kicked out of heaven? I mean, I just want to know what I'll have to work with." To his surprise, the two fallen angels slouched in depression and grumbled.

Mittelt muttered, "It's not fair… it's not fair that I'm surrounded by boob monsters… and it's not fair that I got kicked out of heaven for eating a lot! I mean, when was liking to eat a sin? Plus," her voice raising, "everyone keeps looking down on me and they never listen to what I have to say!" She slouched more, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, whimpering.

Kalawarner blushed and said, "I'm kind of a heavy drinker. Also, the higher-ups said I spend way too much time lazing around and not enough time doing my job."

Otose snorted and said, "I'm surprised that you didn't fall from lust." Naruto lightly elbowed her arm.

Kalawarner blushed. She managed to reply, "Look, I've had a few flings, but I never had sex until about a hundred years after I fell back in the 1700s! Raynare was the one that fell from lust. She slept with at least twenty-five men each year, all of whom she killed afterwards. Plus, she also fell from greed, wrath, pride, and envy."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, impressed. "That's impressive, having sex only a few times in the span of about two hundred years." He stood up and said, "Well, it's really late now. We should continue this in the morning. Guest room's upstairs, third door down on the left." The trio went to their rooms, resigning for the night. Naruto threw himself onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Kalawarner and Mittelt, on the other hand, took a few minutes adjusting to finally having a comfortable place to sleep, since they spent roughly the last month on wooden benches.

The next morning, everyone in the Uzumaki household woke up to the sound of screaming. Grumbling blearily, Naruto looked out his bedroom window, which was coincidentally right across from Issei's. He rubbed his eyes and saw that sometime during the night, Asia had fallen off the bed and crawled under the blanket Issei was using, cuddling up next to him. Issei's mother stood in the doorway, her mouth wide open in shock. She yelled, "Darling! Our no-good perverted son brought a foreign girl home and slept with her!"

The blonde watched in amusement as both of his neighbor's parents panicked over the situation. Finally, he opened the window and reached over, knocking on the glass. When Issei stumbled over and opened it, trying to find a way to explain what was happening, Naruto bluntly said, "If you did anything, I'll tell Otose to carry out her threat of cutting off two fifths of your dick then using a cheese grater to shave off a fourth of what remains."

Issei freaked out and quickly retorted, "I didn't do anything! I put her in the bed and slept on the floor! When I woke up, she was next to me!" Hearing his explanation, the brunette's parents calmed down. They then sank to the ground, mumbling incoherently. From their position at the window, the boys were unable to hear what they were saying, but managed to pick up a few fragments, both pertaining to disappointment at not becoming grandparents yet.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Are they always like this?" As Minato and Kushina, his parents, died less than half an hour after he was born, he never knew what it was like to have a family, much less how parents and their children interacted with each other.

Issei sighed and said, "Yeah, they are. How do your parents act?" At the mention of Naruto's parents, Issei's parents' heads snapped up and looked at Naruto, who winced.

The blonde took a few shaky breaths and managed to say, "I never knew them. They were killed the day I was born. All I know is what I was told, and that my mom was the dominant one in the relationship." Hearing this, his friend quickly apologized, but blushed slightly at the last part. "Anyways," the blonde continued, "what happened?"

The host of the Boosted Gear replied, "I put her in my bed last night then went to sleep on the floor. I don't know how she ended up next to me." He was unaware of his parents walking up to him. He stiffened when his mother grasped his shoulder. Turning around, he paled at the stern expression on her face.

The woman emotionlessly said, "Son, explain what is happening. _Now_."

The brunette quickly made up a story that had a mix of lies and truths in which he ran into her several days ago and treated her to a meal. He later learned she didn't have a place to stay, and offered to let her live with them. Fortunately, his parents took the news rather easily and accepted Asia into the household, but said that they wanted to talk to her when she woke up, adding that Issei simply had to tell them, as they would have allowed the girl to stay anyways.

Excusing himself, Naruto quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he and Otose exchanged looks. He said, "So, Otose, what do we do? I mean, the supernatural will definitely be on the lookout for us now." He was surprised by the maid's answer.

Otose replied, "It wouldn't be my first time. I have an acquaintance, Inko, who is a youkai. To be exact, she's a yoko. We don't see each other very much, but we keep in touch. I'll contact her when I have time and ask her for assistance. Chances are, she'll contact Yasaka, leader of the youkai faction. Since I'm on good terms with Inko and I can vouch for you, Yasaka may hear us out when the time comes."

Naruto nodded gratefully, the paused. He said, "Kurama is inside me, and he's a yoko." He then froze. "Wait, _Kurama_! I haven't spoken to him at all!" He quickly ran over to the couch then sat down. Closing his eyes, he went into his mindscape, which was now a vast landscape in which the only surface was the water he was standing on. He walked over to the sleeping fox. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "Kurama! Are you awake?"

A large pair of piercing red eyes opened and glared at him. **"What is it, Naruto? If you hadn't noticed, we're trying to recover our strength from when Kaguya sent you through that portal,"** grumbled the large fox.

Naruto blinked and asked, "Wait, so you guys have been sleeping for the last several months?"

Kurama nodded and answered, **"Yes, we have."** After a short pause, he added, **"Wait, _months_? What's been going on since we went to sleep?"**

Naruto said, "Look through my memories. While you're at it, tell the others what I said. If they're still confused, they can look through my memories too. Speaking of which, where are they?" Kurama raised a hand-like paw and pointed. Turning around, the blonde saw the other Tailed Beasts groggily wake up.

Chuckling nervously, the blonde Jinchuuriki said, "Hey guys, when you're feeling better, look through my memories of the last few months. You missed out on a lot." He left his mindscape and opened his eyes, only to see Mittelt's face barely an inch away from his, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. He yelped, causing the girl to squeak in surprise and slip. She fell on him just as Kalawarner walked into the room.

The older woman said, "Getting a little frisky in the morning? Do you two have no shame?" The two blondes blushed furiously and got up, separating from each other quickly. She chuckled, seeing how they acted at her teasing. Taking a deep breath, Kalawarner said, "Anyways, Otose told me to tell you that breakfast is ready." She walked away, internally congratulating herself for successfully embarrassing Naruto and Mittelt.

An hour later, Naruto, Kalawarner, and Mittelt picked up Issei and Asia. They headed out after eating breakfast and preparing for the day. Naruto and Mittelt refused to look at each other, the blondes still embarrassed about the earlier incident. After a few minutes of silence, Kalawarner asked, "So where are we going?"

Naruto replied, "When I came to Kuoh, two people helped me transfer into the school. I called them a while ago to see if they can do the same with Asia and Mittelt so they can fit in. After that, I'm meeting up with my fishing buddy. I feel like he's connected to all this somehow."

They arrived at a café, where a waitress greeted them. Naruto whispered something to her, which made her eyes widen and usher them to the back of the building. The woman pressed on a white tile on one of the walls, which split to reveal a hidden room. Sitting at the table were two people that frightened the two fallen angels.

Sirzechs cheerfully waved and said, "Hello, Naruto-kun! It's good to see you again!" He was a tall effeminate man, who in simple terms, looked like a male version of Rias. He wore a suit that was obviously expensive. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see the two fallen angels.

"Naru-tan!" Serafall, the woman next to him, yelled. She was shorter, and could be easily mistaken for a teenager. She had large breasts, and had her long hair held up in two pigtails. She wore a magical girl costume, and her large amethyst eyes shone in excitement. They suddenly narrowed when they locked on to Kalawarner and Mittelt. Coldly, Serafall asked, "And what are _they_ doing here?"

The two fallen angels stiffened, before trying to make themselves as small as possible. Naruto blinked owlishly and looked between the women. He dumbly asked, "What do you mean?" He looked between them again, and started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He said, "Don't tell me that you're…"

Sirzechs stood up and sighed. He replied, "Yes, we know of the supernatural world." He looked at two three women and said, "Are they what you wanted to talk to us about?"

The blonde said, "Yeah, but I want an explanation for why you know about the supernatural."

Sirzechs sighed and said, "Serafall and I are devils. To be specific, I'm the Satan Lucifer and Serafall is the Satan Leviathan. As the three ladies there are from an enemy faction, this may be a problem."

Issei piped up and asked, "What's your relation to our school? I mean, you got Naruto enrolled, so you have to be involved with it!" The others save Asia sent warning glares at him, but Sirzechs waved his hand dismissively.

The red-haired man replied, "It's alright. We do owe answers." He looked at each person in the group in front of him. With a serious look on his face, he said, "Rias Gremory is my younger sister. Naruto-kun, I enrolled you into Kuoh in the hopes that you would be able to help her. However, judging by the looks you have, that hasn't happened." Taking a deep breath, he suddenly cried and childishly whined, "Why don't you like her?! She's the cutest little thing ever!"

He was suddenly punched in the face by Serafall. She pouted and cried, "No, my Sona-tan is the cutest! And she's better than your little sister because she became student council president!" They promptly forgot about their guests, and started having a contest of whose sister was better.

Mittelt nervously tugged on Kalawarner's arm and asked, "Kala, are we really seeing two of the strongest devils being sis-cons?" The older fallen angel could only nod in disbelief. After all, she had expected them to be serious, yet they were right in front of them acting like children.

Suddenly the two Satans glared at the petite blonde and in unison yelled, "I'm not a sis-con! I just love my little sister a lot!" They faltered when Asia and Naruto started giggling in amusement.

The blonde boy said, "I can't believe this! You two are supposed to be among the strongest devils alive, and you're acting like children! I guess it's true that the strongest people have the strangest quirks!" He spoke from experience. The First Hokage was a happy-go-lucky gambler, the Second acted like an Uchiha, Jiraiya was extremely perverted, Guy rambled about youth, Killer B rapped constantly, Tsunade was a drunkaholic, and there were many others he couldn't remember.

Returning to the reason of the visit, he said, "Anyways, let's get back to the main point. Can you get them enrolled?"

Sirzechs sighed and said, "Very well. However, we require something in exchange for this." Next to him, Serafall nodded in agreement.

She said, "That's right! If you want them to be enrolled, we have to get something out of it!" The childish Satan blinked in confusion when the blonde held out a small bundle of black cloth.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, he said, "Sona dropped this a few days ago. I was going to give it back to her, but I haven't seen her at all. I don't know what it is, and I really don't want to give it back and cause a misunderstanding that gets me labeled as a pervert. Can you return it to her when you have time?" Serafall reached out and took it, before unfolding it. While her face lit up in joy, everyone else gaped in shock.

Naruto squeaked, "All this time, I've been carrying Sona's panties?" Everyone grimaced in slight disgust, especially the blonde and his friend. He thought, _'I knew I should have at least checked was it was!'_ Issei also didn't recoil from the sight. Instead, he giggled lecherously, only to be kicked underneath the table by Mittelt, who glared at him.

Serafall whimpered. Trembling, she cried, "I'll cherish this with all my heart!" She promptly held it to her face and took a deep breath, much to the disgust of the others. Looking up, she added, "Alright, I approve. Now you just need to get Sirzechs's approval." She promptly went back to pressing Sona's panties against her cheeks.

The red-haired devil looked at Naruto expectantly with a slight hint of apprehension. He was about to speak when Naruto pulled out a scroll. Unraveling it, he unsealed a folder, raising eyebrows around the table. The blonde said, "I caught a few perverts taking these photos. I stole them and replaced them with yaoi pics I totally did not steal from Akeno, and it is totally not my fault that those perverts got framed as homosexuals. And I totally wasn't going to frame a few other perverts of taking these when we go back to school. Anyways, you can have them. I won't be able to use them anymore."

Sirzechs took the folder, opening it carefully. What he saw made him tremble. Inside the folder, there were pictures of Rias. He shuddered and went through them. He saw that the pictures spanned from Rias merely walking on school grounds to talking with Akeno to eating lunch. He looked back up at the blonde and said, "You have my approval as well." He promptly put the folder in a pocket dimension using his magic, Serafall doing the same with Sona's panties.

Coughing into his hand, the Satan Lucifer continued, "On the other hand, we would like to know what roles Mittelt and Kalawarner had in the Grigori."

Mittelt said, "I was a maid, and Kala was a secretary." She pointed at her dress and asked, "Can't you tell from our clothes?" True to her words, the fallen angels' clothes easily illustrated their jobs. Unfortunately, on the way to the café, they drew a lot of attention. Several times, the two had to be restrained from lashing out at a few gangs who thought they would have an easy win.

A few minutes after, Asia's and Mittelt's enrollment forms were filled out. Looking at Kalawarner, Sirzechs said, "I suppose you can be enlisted as the new administration staff member. We were going to find someone to fill that position after Daremo-san retired last week." The fallen angel bowed slightly in appreciation.

"Thanks for doing all this," said Naruto. "You don't know how much I have to do today, since I still have to meet up with someone and find a publisher, since I need to pay you back for getting me enrolled."

Serafall waved her hand and said, "It's fine, Naru-tan! You're going to the same school as our little sisters, so you don't need to!" Sighing in relief, Naruto thanked the Satan Leviathan, but stated that he would still find a publisher.

…

The group walked out of a building, blank faces shared by all. Naruto had decided to have Icha Icha and The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi republished, and it was easier than he thought. The editors looked through each book, and automatically accepted them. Naruto had given them a spare set of the books, as he had kept the original signed versions for himself, as they were a gift from Jiraiya. Issei badgered the blonde for a copy of Icha Icha, but was turned down each time until Naruto gave in and promised to give him copies later.

Kalawarner asked, "Why are we going to the river under the bridge?"

Naruto replied, "Remember how I mentioned my fishing buddy? We're meeting him here." The group walked down to the riverbank, and the person they saw surprised the fallen angels.

"Azazel-sama?"

 **Yes, I made a new word- drunkaholic. But hey, it fits Tsunade pretty well! Anyways, I really don't have much to say aside from the fact this chapter went through a few rewrites before I uploaded it.**

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	10. AN: Net Neutrality

**So... yeah. Net neutrality is being removed. This will affect us all in a bad way. Our lives rely heavily on technology, and by extent, the Internet. For me, it'll be pretty bad.**

 **You see, I'm a staff member of an online newspaper, and it's pretty obvious why no net neutrality will be very bad for me. If net neutrality is removed, then the flow of Internet traffic will be controlled by companies to be faster in some parts and slower than others. If I end up in the slower category, then how will I be able to do my job?**

 **Something has to be done about this, since, as I said earlier, we'll all be affected in a bad way. I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you understand, and I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
